marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Vol 1 322
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Mark Gruenwald | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | Publisher1_1 = Stan Lee | President1_1 = Gerard Calabrese | Quotation = I'm sure it sounds like a cliché, but Tony's mind was what first attracted me to him all those years ago. Yet the more my powers developed, the more I learned about what was really going on in there - the more intimately exposed I was to his darkest secrets - until it finally broke me. | Speaker = Marianne Rodgers | StoryTitle1 = The Darkest Page to Turn | Writer1_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler1_1 = Jim Cheung | Penciler1_2 = Sergio Cariello | Inker1_1 = Mark McKenna | Inker1_2 = Hector Collazo | Colourist1_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer1_1 = Phil Felix | Editor1_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Editor1_2 = Mike Marts | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** Items: * * * * * and Events: * | Synopsis1 = Tony Stark visits his parents' grave, where he is approached by teenaged Luna, who Tony mistakes for his mother. She corrects him, saying that she is not his mother. "Luna" says that she is the one he needs and never has to fear. He remembers her from his recent blackout and can't believe she is real. She tells him she's not an illusion, reassuring him that everything is happening for a reason. Tony asks her for help, because he doesn't want to do anything bad again. Stark then blacks out. At the abandoned Mesa Viento airstrip, War Machine and U.S. Agent talk with the fugitive Hawkeye about the possibility that Tony might be the murderer. Tony comes out of his blackout to find himself in his armor in Bethany Cabe's apartment, but there's no sign of her. He has no idea how he got there. In Stark's Arctic bunker Machinesmith watches over Masque and a calmed down Marianne Rodgers, who has been outfitted with a psionic baffler to restrict her telekinetic powers. Marianne explains to Masque that she was driven insane through her psychic bond to Tony Stark, and thanks Masque for stopping her from killing Stark in her rage. Meanwhile Iron Man has learned that Bethany, suspicious of Stark's sudden departure to Avengers Mansion, planned to follow him to New York, and hopefully left her apartment before the attack. Returning to Avengers Mansion, he witnesses Neut appearing through the door in the basement. Neut attacks Iron Man, defeating him and damaging his armor. Iron Man travels to the Wasp's home to warn the Avengers of Neut, but the Wasp kicks him out for bankrupting her. That night, Hawkeye contacts the Black Widow to explain that Iron Man framed him, and asks her to meet him. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References